An Uneventful Friday
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Dudley's son, Ethan, finds out he is magical on what was supposed to be a normal Friday night. Written for The Houses Competition: Y3R3


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Additional #2

Prompt: [setting] the gym

Word Count: 696 words, excluding header, author notes, and title.

Beta: CK and Tiggs

A/N: Non-canon. This was written for The Houses Competition, Y3R3

An Uneventful Friday

Dudley walked into the gym and blinked at the bright lights. He saw the other parents wave to him and he sighed. He hated the small talk. Dudley loved his son, Ethan, more than anything, but he hated sitting through these games. Nothing exciting happened. Heck, they were lucky if either team scored a point during the game, and the hard bleachers made his back ache. He would much rather be at home in his comfortable recliner watching his favorite shows. He sat down and sighed loudly, resigning himself to an uneventful Friday night.

* * *

Ethan was changing in the locker room getting ready for the game. He was nervous about tonight and he didn't know why. He normally didn't feel this way before a game. Maybe, it was because his dad was going to be there tonight? His dad didn't normally go to his games; usually his mother came, however, she had plans with her sister, so it was his father who would be there tonight. Ethan wanted to make him proud.

It wasn't long until the teams were shaking hands and lining up in the center of the court. He spotted his father and gave him a little wave but he was too busy talking to another parent that he didn't even notice him. He dragged his feet to his spot on the court and just waited for the opportunity for him to prove himself to come along.

It didn't take long before he had the ball in his hand and he was dribbling his way up court. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins and felt the time stop as he lined up his shot.

 _Swish_.

He had scored the first point of the night. He turned back to his father, expecting to see a happy thumbs up, and instead saw his father's head lolling side to side in sleep, drool dripping down his chin.

He stomped on the ground and felt the Earth shake. He glared at his father again and suddenly the part of the bleacher that he was sitting on disappeared from under him. His feet flew in the air and he landed with a heavy thud. He quickly rose to his feet, his eyes wide and alert when they landed on Ethan.

He beckoned for Ethan to come to him and he cautiously made his way over. His father gave his coach a quick apology as he directed Ethan towards the lockers. Once inside, he quickly rounded on Ethan and demanded an explanation.

"Did you do that?"

Ethan shrugged. "I didn't mean to. I was just mad… and… and then it disappeared."

"My cousin warned me about this. I knew it could happen, I just didn't want to believe it."

"What could happen?"

His father ignored him and muttered about how he would have to call Harry immediately. He left Ethan behind in the locker room while he went to presumably do just that.

After the game, Harry was sitting on the steps waiting for their return. He gave Ethan a small hug and then asked him what happened.

Ethan explained the events to Harry nervously, not sure what was going on. When he was done telling his story, Harry clapped him on the back and smiled at him.

"Yup, you were right, Dudley; it sounds like he is."

Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You're a wizard, Ethan!"

"A what?" he asked, blinking up at the adult. His eyes darted to his father who gave him a shallow nod.

Harry explained all about what being a wizard meant and that next year he would get his letter for Wizarding School. Ethan ran to his room the first moment he could; he didn't think wizards were real and now he was one? He didn't know what to think; did this make him weird or special?

His father followed him to his room shortly after and told him that he didn't have to go to the school if he didn't want to, but he had time to think about it and that no matter what he decided to do his father and mother would support him.


End file.
